Tear
by Kuny
Summary: Existem sentimentos que nunca morrem, não importa o que aconteça... [Oneshot]


_Tear_

Era uma manhã ensolarada. Os raios do sol iluminavam mais um dia. A garota de cabelos rosados esperava seu namorado na frente do restaurante que acabaram de almoçar, ele estava pagando a conta. Sentia-se imensamente feliz por poder ter ele só pra ela. Amava Ken mais do que tudo. Sora sorriu com esse pensamento. O barulho da porta se abrir tirou-lhe a atenção, e saiu de lá um rapaz de cabelos louros e olhos azuis como o céu.

"Ah, S-Sora... é... podemos ir..."-disse Ken, que acabara de sair do restaurante.

"Vamos, então... mas por que demorou?"-perguntou Sora, olhando o namorado.

"Problemas com o cartão..."–disse Ken, chorando rios de lágrimas.

"Ah, tá..."-disse Sora, rindo baixinho. Iria se virar pra que pudessem ir embora, mas Ken acaba chamando-a.

"Espera, Sora! É..."-disse Ken, visivelmente encabulado-" S-Sabe... bem... é que... como a g-gente está namorando... f-faz já um tempo... hum.. pensei que... a g-gente poderia morar junto... é... na verdade, o que eu q-quero dizer... é que... queria saber se você aceita c-casar comigo... e... ficar vivendo juntos, S-Sora..."-disse ele, muito nervoso.

"Ugh..."-reclamou Sora, baixinho, procurando algo na sua pequena bolsa.

"Haha! E-eu sabia que você não ia aceitar! Era b-brincadeirinha! 'Ugh', né?"-disse Ken, meio nervoso e com uma pontada no coração, forçando um sorriso.

"Ah! Achei a chave do meu quarto! Ufa, pensei que tinha esquecido..."-Sora suspirou aliviada- "Hum? O que você tinha dito, Ken?"

"Que estava ótima a comida do restaurante, não é mesmo?"-ele disse, ainda sorrindo forçado, meio que desapontado por Sora não ter escutado seu pedido.

"É! Tava muito boa mesmo! Então, vamos?"-perguntou Sora, com um sorriso.

Eles foram andando pouco, e subiram na moto de Ken. Somente Ken usava capacete, pois ainda não tinham comprado um outro. Sora segurou a cintura de Ken pelos braços, e começou a olhar ao seu redor, enquanto que a moto se movia lentamente. Aos poucos, tudo foi adquirindo velocidade, e as casas e prédios passavam velozmente. Dobraram uma esquina, e começavam a descer uma rua meio vazia. Tudo ia passando com muita velocidade.

"Hã... Sora, será que poderia tirar o meu capacete?"-disse Ken-"É que ele está me incomodando..."

"Ah, claro, Ken..."-concordou Sora, retirando o capacete de Ken e colocando sobre sua cabeça.

Depois disso, voltaram ao silêncio. A moto continuava em velocidade alta. Espere. A velocidade era muito alta. Sora começou a ficar com medo. Isso seria perigoso.

"K-Ken...! Por favor, diminua a velocidade..."-ela disse, completamente com medo.

"Mas isso está ficando divertido, Sora!"

"Mas para mim não está"-ela retrucou, pois sentia que estava ficando realmente perigoso.

"Eu só páro quando me dizer que me ama!"-disse Ken, enquanto a moto ganhava mais e mais velocidade.

"E... Eu te amo!"-ela disse, para que ele parasse com isso.

"Sora... eu também te amo..."-sussurou Ken, e Sora o pôde ouvir.

**

* * *

**

Os jornais anunciavam por toda parte:

"Houve um acidente numa rua próxima ao Kaleido Stage, entre uma moto e um carro... O senhor que está no carro passa bem. Porém, um dos dois jovens que estava na moto estava sem capacete, não resistiu e morreu. A outra jovem que estava na moto está no hospital e agora passa bem. Pelo que se sabe, o acidente foi causado pela moto,que veio de encontro com o carro, em alta velocidade... sabe-se que a moto estava com o freio quebrado..."

Seus olhos se abriram, e ela pôde perceber que estava num quarto de hospital. Olhou para todos os lados, e pôde ver Anna, Mia, e as outras com os rostos cheios de preocupação. Estava faltando alguém lá.

"O Ken... cadê ele?"-Sora perguntou baixinho, e a expressão das outras mudou de preocupação para tristeza.-"Nós batemos com a moto... ele está vivo... né?"-ela perguntou, com os olhos lacrimejantes- "Eu... ainda não pude... dar uma resposta para ele..."

"Sora, o Ken..."-disse Mia, também com os olhos lacrimejantes.-"Ele..."-ela disse, finalmente derrubando lágrimas.

* * *

Estava chovendo. As gotas da chuva fundiram-se as lágrimas dela, enquanto depositava flores sobre o túmulo.

"Sora, já está na hora de irmos..."-disse Marioh, preocupada.

"Daqui a pouco eu vou, Marioh..."-Sora disse, com um sorriso falso.

"Ah, tá bom então..."-disse Marioh, com a voz melancólica.

A garotinha se virou e começou a caminhar na direção das outras pessoas. Sora se virou novamente para o túmulo, para dar um último adeus.

"Ken... eu..."-ela disse, com a voz trêmula, chorando.-"Obrigada, Ken... m-muito obrigada... e-eu prometo... que vou ser feliz por nós dois..."-ela disse, caindo em prantos, mas com um ínfimo sorriso.-"Nós dois estaremos sempre ligados... por aqui..."-Sora disse, colocando a mão sobre o coração.

A chuva continuava a cair, abafando os soluços de uma tristeza que nunca seria superada, mas que poderia conviver com o calor de um sorriso...

**

* * *

N.a: Bem, acabou a fic. Ela é bem curtinha mesmo. É minha primeira fic de Kaleido, me digam se devo abandonar essa área de fics ou se é melhor eu continuar escrevendo mais umas fics de Kaleido Star. Quem gostou mande uma review e diga o que achou, e com certeza escreverei mais fics desse maravilhoso anime! Obrigada a todos que leram essa fic! n.n Kissus! **

Kuny-chan.


End file.
